vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Ilias
|-|Base= |-|Angel Timeline= |-|Dark Goddess= Summary Goddess Ilias is the self-proclaimed Goddess that Created the World. She is the central figure of the main religion of the world, which most humans adhere to. As one of her main teachings is focused on preventing humans and monsters from interacting, her faith has caused the relations between humans and monsters to worsen over the years. Despite what she claims, Ilias did not actually create the world. She was born long after the universe's creation, as the embodiment of holy energy. She was the only being in the world at that time, apart from Alice I, who she could not interact with. In her loneliness, she created many beings out of herself: Angels, with the first ones being Micaela, Lucifina and Seraph Eden, the three Seraphim. Dissatisfied with her creations, she went on to try and "raise" her own species on Earth: humans. Despite this, she grew jealous of her fellow goddess' ability to freely manipulate the DNA of living beings and waged war on her. While Ilias had the disadvantage in this war, her reckless behavior threatened to destroy the universe, forcing her and Alice I to enter a kind of truce in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Alice I and the Six Great Ancestors would seal themselves away with one condition: should monsters be killed in masses, the amount of dark magic released would unseal Alice I, starting their conflict anew. Thus, while Ilias had complete control of the world in theory, this condition made it so that Ilias could never wipe out the monsters she despised so much, forcing her to find ways around it. Thus came the plan for the Re-Creation of the world. This plan involved Black Alice, who would contain the dark magic released from the annihilation of monsterkind. This plan was set in motion after Luka's fight with Alice. This plan was eventually seemingly thwarted by Black Alice and Promestein, who devoured the Goddess in order to become the Ultimate Being. However, this was all part of Ilias' plan. The true Re-Creation of the world involved Ilias taking the powers of the White Rabbit drug through Black Alice in order to become the true ultimate being and defeat Alice I by herself. After Black Alice was defeated by Luka she did achieve this goal, emerging from the monster lord's corpse as Dark Goddess Ilias. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Goddess Ilias Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old (Was born not long after the sun) Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as holy magic), Possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Holy Magic composes half of chaos, which represents the non-existent void that existed before space-time itself. Beings made out of holy magic are unable to be interacted with, even through Monster Lord’s Cruelty’s space-shattering and existence erasing effects), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts. Can permanently kill other angels), Abstract Existence (Type 1. As she is a goddess, she is the abstract concept of her element, namely Holy Magic), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Completely destroyed Alice I in another timeline), Immortality (Type 1, 2 , 3, possibly 5 and 8. Reliant on holy magic), Magic, Flight, Time Travel (Can freely travel through space-time), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time on a immeasurable scale for extended periods of time, preventing the destruction of a timeline. Caused time to reset each time Luka died. She can erode space-time around her, and her basic attacks can break through space-time barriers), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Heaven, which is separate from the main world), Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks, as well as prevent magic from being used), Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize her hair), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce various statistics of the enemy, as well as negate buffs they already have), Soul Manipulation (Can send an opponent's soul to heaven), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own or her allies' statistics), Empathic Manipulation (Can make her allies become berserk), Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon reinforcements temporarily), Mind Manipulation (Can seduce the enemy), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb health, mana and fighting spirit), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Empowerment (Becomes stronger in cities, towns and forests), Transformation, Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) |-|Dark Goddess=All previous abilities, plus Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; dependent on Chaos), Regeneration (High-Godly. Embodies the nothingness that existed before all of space-time and most concepts and will always come back from it), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1. As she is a goddess, she is the abstract concept of her element, namely Chaos), Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself. Can completely erase Apoptosis like Adramelech), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Quantum element from herself), Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can re-create the actual big bang on a smaller scale) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Casually one-shot the White Rabbit, reducing her to ashes) | Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than her weakened self. Fought Luka and Alice at once. Superior to Seraph Eden) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to her original timeline self) | At least Multiverse level+ (Implied to be able to contain Chaos. She was regarded as the "Ultimate Being" and was stated to have full control over her own power, likely making her similar in strength to Goddess of Chaos Black Alice) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to the White Rabbit) | Immeasurable (Fought Luka and Alice), possibly Omnipresent (She embodies holy magic, which exists all over the universe. Implied to be able to see everyone at once. Possibly Omnipresent across time, as her death in the present affected her past selves) | Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent (Superior to her original timeline self) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Nuruko and Black Alice), possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Made out of holy magic) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Does not need to sleep or eat) Range: Universal (Embodies holy magic on a universal scale) | Multiversal+ (Embodies chaos on a multiversal scale) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Knows about every single human being in all of history. Mere fractions of her are far smarter than the average human. She has stated herself to be omniscient several times, although this is heavily contradicted) Standard Tactics: She will usually try to end her opponent as quickly as possible through her holy attacks. Against strong opponents that she cannot beat in a single attack, she will still mostly use her other strongest magical attack, even at the cost of her own stamina. Weaknesses: Holy weapons can bypass her non-corporeality. Arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base=-'Lowly Angel Skills' *'Heal: A basic healing skill.' *'Heal All:' An upgraded version of the skill which can be used to heal many allies at once. *'Cure:' A healing skill that can cure status ailments. *'Raise:' A skill that can be used to resurrect one ally. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Heaven’s Thunder:' A mixture of holy magic and lightning capable of paralyzing the opponent. *'Angel Hair:' An holy attack that can be used to extend one’s hair to attack. *'Blade of Healing:' A sword skill that can heal allies. *'Angel Dance:' A basic sword skill that is used to hit many random enemies. -'High Angel Skills' *'Demon Slayer Dance:' A sword technique that can hit up to 4 random enemies. *'Dispel:' Removes any positive effects from the enemy, including stats amplification, invulnerability or temporary non-corporeality. *'Heaven:' A skill that can send an opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Blade of Miracles:' A sword kill that can heal allies. *'Demon Slayer Thunder:' An holy-imbued thunder that has a chance to send the opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Purifying Light:' A stronger version of Holy Light. -'Cupid Skills' *'Cupid's Arrow:' An arrow skill that charms any enemy it hits. *'Heal Arrow:' An arrow that heals allies it hits. *'Holy Arrow:' An arrow imbued with holy magic. *'Mass Mega Heal:' A stronger version of Mass Heal. *'Innocent Laser:' A powerful laser imbued with holy magic. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magical skill that increases the defense of all allies. *'Aura Star:' A bow skill imbued with lightning that hits all enemies. -'Valkyrie Skills' *'Undead Slayer:' A sword skill particularly strong against undead enemies. *'Photon Lance:' A spear skill that destroys the enemy from within with holy-infused photons. *'Holy Spear Guard:' The user boosts all of their allies' physical defenses. *'Einherjar:' A spear skill that resurrects all allies at the cost of making them go berserk. *'Spiral Light Spear:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Holy Spear Prayer:' A spear skill that heals an ally. *'High Charge:' A spear skill that boosts the user's fighting spirit. *'Spellblade Holy:' The user imbues their weapon with holy energy, making them deal holy damage with most strikes. *'Sun Aerial:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits four random enemies. -'Seraph Skills' *'Justice Heaven:' A sword skill that deals heavy holy damage and has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Dispel:' A magical skill that dispels the buffs of all enemies. *'Illusion Heaven Dance:' The user buff themselves, giving them increased chances to dodge attacks. *'Mass Heaven:' A skill that sends all opponents' souls to Heaven. *'Divine Punishment:' An extremely strong attack that hits all opponents and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Valkyrie Lord Skills' *'Requiem Lance:' A spear skill that absorbs health and fighting spirit, on top of being stronger against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Charge:' The user boosts all of their allies' attack. *'Sun Mirage:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits 8 random enemies. *'Miraculous Holy Spear:' A spear skill that heals all allies. *'Excel Charge:' A spear skill that boosts the user's fighting spirit. *'Nibelung Valesti:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that always hit first against the user's enemies. -'Cupid of Lust Skills' *'Cosmic Dust:' A bow skill imbued with fire that hits all enemies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magical skill that increases the magical defense of all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of raise. *'Miracle Arrow:' An arrow that heals all allies. *'Innocent Judge:' A stronger version of Innocent Laser. *'Nirvana:' A magical skill imbued with holy magic that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Nebula Reflect:' A strong bow skill. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. -'Priest Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Enhance Magic:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's magical strength. *'Enhance Mind:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's willpower. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Mass Heal:' A skill that heals all allies. *'Enhance Technique:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's dexterity. *'Enhance Attack:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's strength. *'Enhance Guard:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's defense. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. -'Guard Skills' *'Armor Break:' A skill that weakens the target's defense. *'Mind Break:' A skill that weakens the target's defense to magic. *'Secure Hold:' The user holds the opponent, binding them. *'Speed Break:' A skill that weakens the target's speed. *'Magic Break:' A skill that weakens the target's magic. *'Power Break:' A skill that weakens the target's power. *'Request Reinforcements:' A skill that summons reinforcement temporarily. -'Swordsman Skills' *'Cyclone Blade:' A sword skill imbued with wind. *'Dead Crash:' A reckless sword skill that aims for the vitals for a quick kill. *'Focused Spirit:' The user focuses their mind, increasing their strength for their next attack. *'Moonlight Blade:' A sword skill that can reflect light from itself. *'Cursed God Slash:' A sword skill that ignores the opponent's defense, but has a high chance of missing. *'Cross Slash:' A sword skill that hits the enemy twice. -'Temple Knight Skills' *'Undead Slayer:' A sword skill particularly strong against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Guard:' The user boosts all of their allies' physical defenses. *'Holy Shift:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic. *'Holy Spear Prayer:' A spear skill that heals an ally. *'Spiral Fire:' A spear skill imbued with fire that hits the enemy thrice. -'Dragon Knight Skills' *'High Jump:' A spear skill that involves attacking from high up. *'Bird Drop:' A spear skill that deals bonus damage to flying enemies. *'Lancet:' A spear skill that absorbs the opponent's health. *'Fire Spear:' A spear skill imbued with fire. *'Highwind:' A spear skill imbued with wind. *'Impact Spear:' A spear skill that can hit all enemies. *'Wyvern Dance:' A spear skill that can hit three random enemies. -'Hunter Skills' *'Rapid Fire:' A basic bow skills that hit twice. *'Beast Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against beasts. *'Mental Concentration:' The user increases their concentration, dealing higher damage and being more accurate for their next shot. *'Land-Dweller Killer:' A bow skill that deals higher damage against mollusks and other miscellaneous land-dwelling animals. *'Fire Bow:' An arrow imbued with fire. *'Ice Arrow:'An arrow imbued with ice. *'Lightning Arrow:' An arrow imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. -'Black Mage Skills' *'Drain:' A magic skill that drains the opponent's health. *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Confuse:' A magical skill that confuses the enemy. *'Sleep:' A magical skill that puts the enemy to sleep. *'Paralyze:' A magical skill that paralyzes the enemy. *'Death:' A magical skill that kills the opponent. *'Madrain:' A magical skill that drains all of the enemy's mana. -'White Mage Skills' *'Mega Heal:' A superior version of Heal. *'Mass Cure:'A magic skill that heals the status effects of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magic skill that boosts the physical defense of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magic skill that boosts the magical defense of all allies. *'Holy Arrow:' A magical arrow composed out of holy energy. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Heal:' A magical skill that heals all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Raise. -'Royal Guard Skills' *'Armor Impact:' A stronger version of Armor Break. *'Mind Impact:' A stronger version of Mind Break. *'Speed Impact:' A stronger version of Speed Break. *'Technique Impact:' A skill that lowers the opponent's dexterity. *'Magic Impact:' A stronger version of Magic Break. *'Power Impact:' A stronger version of Power Break. -'Holy Knight Skills' *'Requiem Lance:' A spear skill that absorbs health and fighting spirit, on top of being stronger against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Charge:' The user boosts all of their allies' attack. *'Sun Conquista:' A strong spear skill that uses holy magic and attacks three random foes. *'Miraculous Holy Spear:' A spear skill that heals all allies. *'Sun Rebellion:' An extremely strong spear skill that uses holy magic. -'Holy Lancer Skills' *'Lightning Spear:' A spear skill imbued with lightning. *'Illusion Lance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic. *'Aqua Lance:' A spear skill imbued with water. *'Holy Landing:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Godly Dragon Spear:' A spear skill that drains the enemy's health, magic, and fighting spirit. *'Holy Spear Dance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits 4 random enemies. -'Sage Skills' *'Fire Tempest:' A strong fire skill that hits four random enemies. *'Magic Curtain:' A magical skill that converts damage taken into mana. *'Blizzard Storm:' A strong ice skill that hits four random enemies. *'Thunder Hurricane:' A strong electric skill that hits four random enemies. *'Heal Typhoon:' A strong magical skill that heals four random allies. -'Bowmaster Skills' *'Splash Arrow:' An arrow skill that hits a single enemy four times. *'Insect Hunt:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to insects. *'Flower Hunt:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to plants. *'Arrow Rain:' The user makes it rain arrows, dealing damage to all enemies. -'Inferno Mage Skills' *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Prominence:' The strongest of the fire spells. -'Arctic Mage Skills' *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Ice Age:' The strongest of the ice spells. -'Gigavolt Mage Skills' *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Plasma Storm:' The strongest of the electricity spells. -'Holy Archer Skills' *'Lamia Buster:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to lamias. *'Scylla Buster:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to scyllas. *'Meteor Arrows:' A bow skill that unleashes many holy-imbued arrows at the enemies. -'Others' *'Angel Properties:' As an angel, her body is unable to be harmed by anything not holy. All attacks will simply go right through her body. She is also able to seemingly regenerate from nothing even when her body is destroyed by Holy weapons. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. |-|Dark Goddess= *'Shamshir:' An extremely strong wind attack. *'Titus' Wave:'' An extremely strong water attack with enough power to swallow the entire world. *'Holy Flare:' A strong holy attack that was used to shatter Erubetie's Aqua Pentagram. *'Flame of Judgement:' An extremely strong fire attack. *'Ultimate Messiah:' An extremely strong holy attack that attacks all enemies. *'Big Bang:' A smaller version of the actual big bang. *'Tentacle Blast:' A strong physical attack using her tentacles. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. Key: Weakened (Paradox Timeline) | Base (Original Timeline) | Base (Angel Timeline) | Dark Goddess (Original Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 2